1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a children's game for promoting the recognition of numbers, alphabet letters and simple words by the player.
2. History of the Prior Art
There is a long recognized need for advancing the preschool education of children to the point that they have achieved alphabet and number recognition and even reading recognition of simple words prior to entering their formal grade school training. Children that have this ability have a distinct advantage in the early grades of school over those who enter school without such ability. Unfortunately, preschool training is generally not available on a no fee basis, hence parents with limited incomes are effectively precluding from giving their children this head start along their educational path.
Alphabet and number recognition games have heretofore been proposed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,210,614 to Dorer, 3,811,206 to Gaccetta, 3,815,919 to Cain et al. and, 3,853,321 to Claffie. While each of these prior art games does involve alphabet recognition, and in the case of the Gaccetta patent, recognition of a few words, each such games is limited in that once alphabet recognition or the limited number of words recognition has been achieved by the player, the game is of no further educational value to the particular child. Additionally the contest created by the game is too complicated and not interesting to a pre-school child.
There is a need, therefore, for an educational game providing contest interest to the pre-school child wherein the child can progress in his recognition from number and alphabet characters to simple three letter words, and thence to more complicated words.